(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hydrodynamic test facilities and more particularly to hydrodynamic test facilities using magnetohydrodynamic drive mechanisms.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water tunnels using mechanical pumps or propellers to circulate water through the test cell have levels of turbulence in the flow which interfere with test results and have been largely unsuitable for experiments evaluating radiated noise. Generally, any experiment requiring a low-radiated noise environment requires isolation of the water drive unit. Various methods of isolation have been used in conventional test facilities; however, no method has been completely satisfactory in providing low-noise, low-turbulence flow.